


Easy

by infiniteeight



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt: "Clint wakes up to discover Phil has started without him. Or not exactly “without him” but has started already."</p>
<p><b>Additional Warnings</b>: Sleepy sex, presumed consent between long term partners (correctly presumed, but they get pretty far before Clint is awake enough to give it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I was complaining a bit about kinkmemes and got this prompt in response. *g* This popped into my head the second I read the prompt.

Clint swims slowly up towards consciousness, the way he only ever does when he's home and Phil is close. Training himself to snap awake at the slightest sound had been easy; he had that down even before he'd joined SHIELD. Learning when it was safe to sleep deep and enjoy the process of coming up from it was damn hard, but absolutely worth it.

His body feels deliciously heavy and relaxed. The sheets are warm and smell like him and Phil, and there's a hum of arousal tingling along his nerves and an enjoyable stiffness to his dick. Clint is most of the way awake when Phil's hand curls around his hip and he realizes that Phil's fingers are slick. A soft, formless moan escapes Clint and he squirms, just a little, just enough to confirm that yeah, his hole is already relaxed and slippery with lube. His cock throbs and his heart rate picks up because it's almost like he doesn't even need to be prepped, like he was always this way, wet and ready for Phil to take whenever he wanted.

Phil nuzzles at the curve of his throat and lets his hand slip down from Clint's hip, palming his ass. "Clint," he murmurs, his lips brushing a soft kiss over Clint's skin, mindless of the stubble.

"Yeah." The word slips out of Clint like a breath, thick with sleep or pleasure or both, he's not sure. It doesn't matter; the only important thing right now is the hot, blunt touch of Phil's cock at his hole, nudging slowly inside. Clint's body opens up for him smooth and easy and Clint _moans_. It rumbles up from deep inside him, a visceral pleasure at his own readiness. Phil's cock slides into his ass and Clint's nerves are singing. Phil is a thick presence inside him, inescapable and undeniable and Clint wishes he could keep him there, wishes he could always be like this, open for Phil to slide home.

But even if he can't always be, he is _now_. "Yeah," Clint says again, rocking his hips back into the curve of Phil's body. Phil lets out a little groan and puts an arm around Clint, presses his palm to Clint's chest and holding him close as he pulls most of the way out and thrusts back inside, deeper now. Yeah, yeah, that's perfect, Phil burying himself deep and Clint taking it, hitching himself back into each stroke of Phil's cock. He's floating in a haze of pleasure, breathless gasps escaping him every time Phil fills him up again. He doesn't think about it when Phil nudges him a little, changes the angle of their bodies, he just moves, because he wants to give Phil everything, wants him to take it.

The next time Phil pushes into him a sudden flare of ecstasy crackles over Clint's nerves and he cries out. God, fuck, he should have known that's why Phil moved him, he really should have, because Phil always gives as much as he takes. Phil's cock slides out of him, a hot, breathless drag before he plunges back into Clint, finding his prostate again, right on target, the jolt of electric sensation driving another cry from Clint. Clint reaches back, finds Phil's hip and urging him along, not that Phil needs the encouragement. He's panting into the back of Clint's neck, short breaths almost cool on Clint's overheated skin, as he picks up the pace.

"You feel so good," Phil mumbles against Clint's neck. "Wrapped around me all hot and tight. Want to stay inside." He's rolling his hips as he speaks, long, steady stokes into Clint that trigger waves of bright pleasure pouring through him more often than not.

Phil's muscles flex under Clint's hand as he moves. Sliding his hand up and down Phil's hip and thigh, Clint can feel Phil working at fucking him. "So stay."

"Mmmm." Phil sinks in deep and stops, their bodies pressed close, his cock buried balls deep. "You think you could come like this?" he asks. "Just from having me inside you?" Despite his words, Phil drags the hand pressed to Clint's chest down, down over his belly, and wraps it around Clint's cock.

"I don't know," Clint says, because even though it feels good to be stretched and full of Phil, there's no push to send him over the edge. "But don't let that stop you."

Phil smiles against the back of Clint's neck and gives his cock a long stroke. "Maybe I can help you out." 

Clint lets out a pleased groan as Phil starts pumping his cock steadily. He can't help but rock into the touch, and the movement is just enough to stir Phil inside him, emphasizing the sense that he's been spitted on Phil's thick cock. Clint squirms and pants for breath and clutches the sheets to stop himself from reaching down and helping Phil jerk him off because he wants to come just from Phil. It doesn't take much longer, anyway; Phil knows what he likes almost as well as Clint does and he twists his hand just right, presses his fingers into just the right spots. Clint comes with a hitch of his breath and a stuttering cry.

When he comes down off his high Phil is holding him close, his hips giving small, helpless thrusts against Clint's ass. " _Clint,_ " he groans, needy.

God, he loves this, when he's all taken care of and Phil can let go, can let himself be desperate and eager. "It's good," Clint says. "It's all good, you can have whatever you want."

"Fuck, I love you," Phil breathes. He pushes Clint over onto his stomach and Clint spreads his legs to give him space. Phil fucks him with short, hard thrusts, just enough to feel the drag of Clint's hole over his cock without really leaving the heat of his body. Clint stretches and folds his arms under his head and just enjoys the ride. He's not going to get hard again any time soon, but it still feels good, still fills his belly with a lazy warmth. And after Phil's hands tighten and he grinds in tight and comes, throbbing and wet, inside Clint, Clint is the one who gently untangles them and wipes them down with a corner of the sheet. They'll need a shower soon, but for now Clint puts his arms around Phil and pulls him in close and basks in the satiated smile on Phil's face and the easy warmth in his eyes.


End file.
